


Come Together, Come Apart

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Adam, I don't like binaries, Kinda, Kink Exploration, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Ronan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan pulled hard against the bonds, tendons standing out up and down his arms. “Good,” he said hungrily. The tip of his index finger worried against the smooth surface of his restraints, but Adam noted with satisfaction that was all the more he could do with his hands. [Ronan decides getting tied up by Adam is something he wants to do]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together, Come Apart

**Author's Note:**

> What did you today? Today I wrote a pornographic one shot for a pairing I started shipping less than a week ago. For real, though, I dreamt this up and wrote it in less than 12 hours so don’t take it too seriously. I needed an outlet for my desire to see Ronan Lynch get fucked up and also my desire to see him and Adam figure out their kinks together <3 <3 SOS I hate these assholes

_Braided polypropylene_ , the package had read. Adam didn’t entirely know what that meant, but he had read on the internet that it was safe to use. The rope was smooth and black, glinting a little in the light from the window. He’d practiced tying knots in it the day before until he was satisfied with his abilities. 

It hadn’t fully prepared him for the real thing - that was, tying Ronan Lynch’s long, pale hands to his headboard as he lay on his back below him. Adam puzzled over the smooth black restraints. “Is that okay? You remember -”

“Yes, Parrish, I fucking remember the word,” Ronan fairly snarled. He was a ball of live energy, every muscle in his body either fidgeting or tense. He reminded Adam of a racehorse at the gate, so focused on the rush that was to come that he could barely keep himself together. 

This bondage business had been Ronan’s idea, sort of. He had gotten drunk one night and tried to persuade Adam to tie him up with his Aglionby uniform tie. Adam, ever practical, had insisted that they wait until they had done their research, established a safe word, and bought the right kind of rope. He had held Ronan’s wrists down with one of his hands that night, though, and Ronan’s reaction was enough to make him interested in further exploring the prospect.

“Try that,” Adam told him, giving the rope a final tug.

Ronan pulled hard against the bonds, tendons standing out up and down his arms. “Good,” he said hungrily. The tip of his index finger worried against the smooth surface of his restraints, but Adam noted with satisfaction that was all the more he could do with his hands.

Adam got off the bed and went to Ronan’s dresser, coaxing the persnickety top drawer open. He took his time deliberately, feeling Ronan’s stare pressed against his back as though it were a tangible object. 

“ _Parrish_.” Ronan said his last name with only half the impatience he would have if he weren’t tied up. The other half was desperation. Adam allowed himself a small smile before he turned back around, little bottle of lube in his hand. The frantic note in Ronan’s voice had changed something in Adam, turned a dial in his brain and put him in a different mode. He envisioned Ronan as a thing taken apart, deconstructed. It was Adam’s job to make sure none of the pieces got lost or broken as he got put back together.

He crouched on the bed between Ronan’s legs. Ronan’s pupils were so dilated that Adam could hardly discern any blue in them. He was still fully clothed. “Oops,” Adam muttered.

“What?” Ronan said sharply. 

“Your shirt’s still on. Can’t get it off when you’re tied up like that.”

“Fuck it,” Ronan said impatiently. Adam rested a hand on one of his knees, felt his leg jump a bit. Adam glanced up at his hands, pleased to see that they’d formed fists already. “What are you waiting for?” Ronan growled.

Adam gave him a little smile, and moved his other hand to the skin just above the waist of Ronan’s jeans. “You’re not wearing any underwear.”

Ronan grinned savagely. “Makes this part easier, doesn’t it?”

In response, Adam moved his hand away from Ronan’s jeans and pushed his shirt up instead, so it was rucked up in his armpits. His chest, rising and falling rapidly, was exposed and Adam gently tweaked one of his nipples with his thumb and forefinger. He had done this once before and had been surprised at how much Ronan liked it. This time he cursed in a thin voice. Adam heard the headboard creak and he looked up to see the tendons in his arms standing out again.

He was really enjoying having Ronan this tightly wound and impatient, but he was also eager to take him apart further. He undid the button and eased the zipper down on Ronan’s jeans. As he’d noted before, Ronan had no underwear on and his cock sprang out, already mostly hard. Adam brushed his hand over it to make Ronan curse again. Then he moved his attention to the bottle of lube, flipping it open and pouring some over his fingers. Ronan was twisting all over the place to get his pants down further, and Adam put a hand on his hip to still him, meeting Ronan’s eyes. To his surprise, Ronan went still immediately, trembling a little bit under his hand. Adam tugged the jeans down himself, till they were around his knees. 

The sound Ronan made when Adam started fingering him didn’t come out as a discernible swear word, but Adam had no doubt it had originated as one. He looked up to see Ronan biting his lip in pain or pleasure or both, and he almost paused to ask if Ronan was all right - almost. He remembered that he needed to trust Ronan to let him know if something was wrong as much as Ronan needed to trust him to stop if it was. All the same, he moved slowly as Ronan adjusted, easing another finger in slowly a minute later.

Adam had done this a lot before, but he still felt a sense of accomplishment when he found Ronan’s prostate. Ronan’s eyes fluttered closed, and his elbow jerked as though he had forgotten his hands were tied. Once he had a good rhythm, Adam leaned up to press his lips to Ronan’s nipple, feeling his chest quake beneath him. It took a good deal of concentration to continue the movements of his fingers as he worked his mouth, but it was worth it to hear Ronan struggle to keep his breathing under control. Then he edged his teeth onto his nipple and Ronan gave up, tipping his head back and moaning.

Adam’s lips trailed up Ronan’s neck deliberately, the pace of his fingers not slowing. He paused to suck a bruise into the skin there, and then bit it, eliciting a hiss. His mouth moved to Ronan’s ear, and he paused again, considering. He knew that Ronan liked it when Adam swore during sex, but he had never tried to use it to his advantage before. He was normally too embarrassed. Just then, though, he felt different, more confident.

“You love this,” he said softly. His voice was deeper than usual, surprising to his own ears. “Next time we’ll tie your legs, too.” Ronan’s breath hitched and broke into a whimper at the thought. Adam teased his earlobe with his teeth as he increased the speed of his fingers inside Ronan. “You’re a real slut for this, aren’t you?”

Ronan shivered and came. The headboard protested loudly at the force of his straining arms - for a wild moment Adam thought it might break - and his hips pressed up desperately against Adam’s. Adam was taken by surprise, but he continued to finger Ronan through his orgasm until he was gasping. He’d never even touched his cock.

Usually Ronan would be busy making some joke or backhanded compliment after he came, but right then he was silent. His chest heaved, and as Adam looked up he realized that his eyes were glassy, expression far off. 

“Ronan? Hey,” Adam said. The deep voice he’d put on was gone, and his fingers scrabbled a little as he hurried to untie his boyfriend. There were angry red marks on Ronan’s wrists where he’d been yanking on them.

“Hey, man.” Adam put his hands on Ronan’s cheeks. “Talk to me.”

Ronan blinked his slightly unfocused eyes a few times, and seemed to get a little of himself back. “Adam,” he mumbled. He didn’t seem capable of much else just then.

“Are you okay?” Adam had a sudden, terrible vision of trying to explain to Gansey that some irretrievable part of Ronan Lynch was gone because Adam had tied him up and talked dirty to him.

But then Ronan cracked a smile, and everything felt all right. “Yeah, m’fine.” His tone reminded Adam a little of how he was when he was drunk, soft and unfinished. “Asshole,” he added as an afterthought.

Adam scoffed. “What did I do?”

Ronan nodded in the general direction of Adam’s pants without opening his eyes. “You didn’t let me get you off.”

Adam chuckled. “Don’t worry, that was pretty rewarding just to watch.”

Ronan cracked a reproachful eye at Adam. “Are you trying to tell me that you came in your pants?”

Adam sighed, amused. “No.” He could tell that Ronan was grasping for his typical offhanded brand of offense, but he still seemed all clouded up by what Adam had done to him. _Adam had done this._ It made him feel proud, but it also made him feel very responsible. He reached down to the floor, grabbed one of the many discarded pieces of clothing littering Ronan’s room, and used it to wipe all the come off of his torso.

“Hey,” Ronan said, “that shirt cost as much as your last paycheck.”

“Hey, yourself,” Adam said. “Relax a minute.” First he helped Ronan completely out of his shirt and pants, which were both still crumpled on his frame. Then he laid down behind Ronan, pressing their bodies together, and put an arm over his side. He felt a sigh come out of the other boy, and he was quiet. Adam took Ronan’s wrists in his callused hands and rubbed them gently.

The room was dim, and a soft breeze came in through the open window. Adam wasn’t thinking about homework or picking up extra hours at his jobs or even catching up on sleep. All he was thinking about was keeping all the pieces of Ronan safe as he put himself back together again.

Half an hour later, they heard the roar of the Camaro’s engine pull into the lot. Almost simultaneously, Chainsaw landed on the windowsill and croaked in greeting. Adam felt Ronan stretch lengthwise on the mattress, and she hopped over to them as they sat up.

“Hi, monster,” Ronan said. Adam listened to his voice. It was soft, but whole. “What have you been up to?”

Chainsaw cocked her head, considered Adam with her gleaming black bead of an eye. “I think she wants me out,” Adam said. 

“Nah,” Ronan told him. “She loves you.” Outside they heard Gansey’s feet thundering up the stairs. Noah’s voice floated through the air, along with the scent of pepperoni and grease from the pizzas they’d brought back with them. He looked at Ronan.

“I’m good,” Ronan said earnestly. “Thanks. You know.”

Adam smiled and ducked his head. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, I am trash, etc. I'll almost certainly end up doing more with these two. might even add chapters as they discover new sexy things. idk stay tuned.


End file.
